shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Sekimori
}} |kanji = 関守 平 |romaji = Sekimori Hitoshi |alias = |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = |cuisine style = Japanese |food forte = Sushi & Spring Rolls |generation = Unknown |occupation = Head Chef & Owner |workplace = Ginza Hinora |manga = Chapter 15 L'étoile Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 8 |voice actor = Junji MajimaShokugeki no Soma episode 9 credits Chris Gibbson (English) }} is a Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus who oversaw the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. He is the owner and head chef of the sushi restaurant, Ginza Hinora. Appearance Hitoshi is seen with dark hair and his eyes remained shut. Unlike the others who used modern chef uniforms, Hitoshi is often seen in the Japanese cuisine chef uniform and wears wooden clogs. Personality Like most members of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, Hitoshi is very serious towards matters regarding food quality and artistry as he has a philosophy that the culinary arts are a product of profit in the culinary economy. His discipline states that for those unwilling to take chances, there will be no glory. Hitoshi is also a calm and cool headed professional who uses his logic and discipline. History Hitoshi graduated from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy before the students of the 79th Generation did. Shortly after the 79th Generation's graduation, he invited Kojirō Shinomiya, Fuyumi Mizuhara, Hinako Inui, and Donato Gotōda to his restaurant's grand opening. Noticing something wrong between Kojirō and Hinako, he urged them to reconcile. He also extended an invitation to Hinako to come work for him, though he also consoled her to take her time to think about her future before she graduate. He was also impressed upon hearing Kojirō's plans in Paris and how he had heard about various new sushi places opening there. When Hinako fled outside after being annoyed by Kojirō, he warned Kojirō to go after her or he wouldn't give him any more toppings. He voted for Kojirō during the two's Shokugeki and witnessed her finally give Kojirō her blessing to go to Paris along with his promise to Hinako that he would become successful. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc (To be added) Second Day Main article: [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' (To be added) The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge (To be added) The Final Day (To be added) The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Months later, Hitoshi was invited by Gin to see Sōma's official Shokugeki ''in the Semifinals. However, Hitoshi declined his invitation, expressing his regret that he could not open his busy schedule for that date. Stagiaire ''Main article: Stagiaire Arc Hitoshi arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo's trial run period along with Roland and several other Alumni members thanks to reservations by Kojirō. He then proceeded to enjoy his meal alongside the other guests. Cooking Style Hitoshi is the owner and head chef of Ginza Hinora, ''a sushi restaurant. Trivia *''Hitoshi (平) literally means "peace". Sekimori (関守) is written with the kanji for "connection" (関 Seki) and "protect" (守 Mori'). References Navigation es:Hitoshi Sekimori zh:關守平 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:Judge